Tumi Angel
by DaniPhantomFan
Summary: When Tumi gets sent back in time by "a hole portal", she is transported back to her father's childhood. Click to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1-Lost…Then Found**

I leaned closer to inspect the machine, and then turned to Grandpa. "Are you sure this thing will really make people travel back in time…sir?" My grandfather nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, Tumi. This machine will truly change mankind, for better, or for worse."

Across the room, a woman entered through the nearly silent sliding steel doors. "Excuse me, Mr. Manson, but there is a man in the lobby waiting for you. He goes by the name of Lt. John." My grandfather paled. "Oh, please, let him in, Ms. Chenferi. You are so kind to inform me of this." The receptionist merely nodded and headed back out.

Mom came up behind me and quickly tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I heard laughing, and glared half-heartedly at Grandpa, who had a huge smile on his face as Mom came up next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How's my favorite daughter doing with the world famous businessman?" Mom waved a hand in the air. "Imagine, a seventeen year old girl, just about to start college, in close contact with the Mr. Manson, who people have dreamed of meeting for years, and this seventeen year old girl is even more special, because she is the first regular citizen to witness the very unveiling of the Manson Time Machine!"

Grandpa chuckled merrily. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Samantha. It's just a simple time machine." Mom grinded her teeth at the word 'Samantha' and replied coolly, "I've told you before, Dad, and I will say it again. I do prefer to be called Sam, not Samantha."

The steel doors opened again, this time to reveal a young man wearing an army uniform, with about a thousand badges all over his chest. He calmly walked straight up to the machine and stared at it. After a couple of minutes he turned sharply and looked right at Grandpa.

"Mr. Manson," he began in a brisk, no nonsense voice; "You do realize that this has _not _been approved by the LSC yet." Mom opened her mouth to respond but the man continued on. "If this has not been approved by the company within a week, I will be in trouble with LSC." He left the room.

I watched the door, just to make sure he wasn't coming back. That's when I made this mistake of stepping back. I vaguely remember the sensation of falling, but my view changed from the lab to outside. I blinked, and then looked up.

Above me was the Nasty Burger sign. I sighed with relief. Then I straightened. I lived in Colorado, not Amity Park. I hadn't stepped foot in Amity Park since I was three or four, at least. Something raced by me, distracting me from my thoughts.


	2. Ch 2-Rediscovering

**Ch. 1-Lost…Then Found**

I leaned closer to inspect the machine, and then turned to Grandpa. "Are you sure this thing will really make people travel back in time…sir?" My grandfather nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, Tumi. This machine will truly change mankind, for better, or for worse."

Across the room, a woman entered through the nearly silent sliding steel doors. "Excuse me, Mr. Manson, but there is a man in the lobby waiting for you. He goes by the name of Lt. John." My grandfather paled. "Oh, please, let him in, Ms. Chenferi. You are so kind to inform me of this." The receptionist merely nodded and headed back out.

Mom came up behind me and quickly tapped my shoulder, making me jump. I heard laughing, and glared half-heartedly at Grandpa, who had a huge smile on his face as Mom came up next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How's my favorite daughter doing with the world famous businessman?" Mom waved a hand in the air. "Imagine, a seventeen year old girl, just about to start college, in close contact with the Mr. Manson, who people have dreamed of meeting for years, and this seventeen year old girl is even more special, because she is the first regular citizen to witness the very unveiling of the Manson Time Machine!"

Grandpa chuckled merrily. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Samantha. It's just a simple time machine." Mom grinded her teeth at the word 'Samantha' and replied coolly, "I've told you before, Dad, and I will say it again. I do prefer to be called Sam, not Samantha."

The steel doors opened again, this time to reveal a young man wearing an army uniform, with about a thousand badges all over his chest. He calmly walked straight up to the machine and stared at it. After a couple of minutes he turned sharply and looked right at Grandpa.

"Mr. Manson," he began in a brisk, no nonsense voice; "You do realize that this has _not _been approved by the LSC yet." Mom opened her mouth to respond but the man continued on. "If this has not been approved by the company within a week, I will be in trouble with LSC." He left the room.

I watched the door, just to make sure he wasn't coming back. That's when I made this mistake of stepping back. I vaguely remember the sensation of falling, but my view changed from the lab to outside. I blinked, and then looked up.

Above me was the Nasty Burger sign. I sighed with relief. Then I straightened. I lived in Colorado, not Amity Park. I hadn't stepped foot in Amity Park since I was three or four, at least. Something raced by me, distracting me from my thoughts.


End file.
